


Puppy Tails - For Charity

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [111]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cars, Erotic Dancing kinda, Raising Money, Sponges, Water, Wet Clothing, Wet Lestrade, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John, Mycroft and Greg do something for Charity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - For Charity

“This is absolutely ridiculous.” Sherlock groaned as he shimmied into a tiny pair of white shorts.

“It’s for charity.” John replied glumly, not feeling much better himself as he pulled the miniscule t-shirt over his head. Sherlock stared at him.

“I see they gave you the small t-shirt.” Sherlock said stoically watching John try and pull the t-shirt down to cover his tummy. John growled through clenched teeth.

“I have no idea why I’m taking part in this fiasco.” Mycroft snapped, grateful that his diet had been going well. The shorts really emphasised his legs and showed off his new lean physique.

“I think you look great!” Greg replied slapping Mycroft’s arse and giggling it a bit.

“I’m going to be sick.” Sherlock mumbled from between the hands he had thrown over his face in disgust.

“I think I’m scared.” John said taking Sherlock’s hand into his own and squeezing it.

“Why?” Sherlock asked. “You look normal, you don’t have to worry about long gangly limbs, or an impossibly large penis.” 

“I wouldn’t say it was that big.” John choked.

“I was talking about Mycroft.” Sherlock replied, Greg grinned. “I’m a grower.” Sherlock said proudly. John doubled over laughing.

“Please, you’re killing me Sherlock.” John said between breaths, Sherlock scowled at him.

“Come on then lads it’s time!” Greg opened the door and walked into the light.

 

There was a cheer as Sherlock, John, Greg and Mycroft entered the car park. Several vehicles were already lined up to be washed. Sherlock gulped as he saw Molly was first in the queue, her red mini impossibly dirty.

“You purposely drove through country lanes on the weekend, there are 5 different types of mud on here!” Sherlock complained through the open driver’s window.

“Is there?” Molly said innocently. “Here’s your £5.” She said slipping the note into the waistband of Sherlock’s shorts. “Better make it extra soapy.”

“You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you.” Sherlock snapped looking at her through squinted eyes. Molly giggled and closed her window ignoring him.

“Remember boys, we need to make a show of it.” Greg said as he soaped up a sponge and slopped it onto the bonnet. Mycroft lifted an eyebrow watching as Greg’s t-shirt became progressively wetter. He then calmly picked up a sponge and started to clean Molly’s side mirror. Sherlock picked up a sponge passing it to John who appeared to have frozen in the wind.

“John wash the car.” Sherlock commanded. John didn’t move. Greg in the mean time had climbed onto the bonnet and was swaying his hips suggestively, pressing his crotch against the windscreen. Molly seemed to be enjoying herself, blushing furiously. “Of for god sake John must I do everything myself. Mycroft!” Mycroft looked at his brother gripping John under the arm. “Lift!” Sherlock said as they each hefted John armpit up by the armpits.

 

“I can’t believe you did that.” John said sipping his cup of tea and pulling his blanket tighter around himself. “You used me.”

“I had no choice John.” Sherlock replied. “I thought you had gone into a catatonic state.”

“I think I had, it was… It was.. Really a bit not good… I could see parts of Greg I really didn’t want to see, and… Mycroft really is a big boy isn’t he.” John shuddered.

“I told him he should have worn underpants.” Sherlock groaned.

“Yeah but the worst bit, the worst bit was when you and Mycroft picked me up and used my arse to wash the driver window.”

“Perhaps I should have thought a little more about that.” Sherlock replied the corners of his mouth turning down in a frown.

“Molly has sent me 26 texts in 10 minutes.” John said shaking slightly. 

“As I said I should have thought a little more about it.” Sherlock said rolling his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from a scene in Grown Ups 2, it was so funny I just had too. And if you need a visual aid...
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nm416l3cvN8


End file.
